Scandal
by KatieCullenSwan
Summary: A B/N/C love triangle. Starts after The Thin Line. I promise the story will be better then this summary. :
1. Chapter One: Please Don't Hurt Me

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. I DID NOT MAKE UP MOST OF THE CHARACTERS.

Nate shoved Chuck up against the wall, his tanned hands around his neck. "I should kill you," He whispered, with indescribable rage. "I really should," He was done talking. He was done with everything. The only thing on his mind was Chuck, and how much he wanted to hurt him.

"Man—" Chuck choked out. Raising his hands up, he made contact with Nate's and managed to pull him off. He stumbled to the side. Nate lunged for him, but Chuck turned away and jumped the small table, leaving it set between them.

Nate had an ugly look on his face. It was unlike anything Chuck had ever seen before. Rage, hate, and disgust mixed into one. For a moment, they stared at each other, breathing deeply.

"It wasn't like you think—" Chuck tried to explain. Nate shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. "No," He said hoarsely. "No," He repeated. "You're a—a—" He stuttered, trying to find the right word.

"I didn't mean to sleep with Addison, dude, listen—" Chuck raised his voice. "Hell no." Nate said, his voice assuming a strange, calm tone. He was shaking with anger. "First Blair. I never could forgive you for that. But I could try to forget it. This—who knows where Blair is now. You screwed them both for play, wasn't it? You didn't care about either of them. You're a sick bastard." Nate dashed around the table, anger pulsing through him, as he raised his fists to punch Chuck, knock him out, anything.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

One week earlier…

Blair pulled away from Serena, her eyes glistening with tears. The jet was ready to take off. "Stop," She said, "I'm going home," Together, they walked back to Blair's and spent hours talking. But eventually, when it was nearing morning, Serena went home. She had too.

Blair sat on her bed, twisting a silver ring around her finger. She had Serena—that was it. Her popularity and control over the school was gone. Little Jenny was there now. Nate—her true love, her happily ever after--was gone. It was strange for her not to have him there for her, like a part of her very soul had been ripped out and stomped on and thrown away. Everything had been ruined, everything, with a single entry on a stupid gossip site.

Even Chuck. Even Chuck didn't want her anymore. She was worthless. She hadn't thought anything Chuck could ever say could affect her so much, but it had. But she didn't feel anything. In fact, she felt empty.

6:15.

The clocks red letter blinked annoyingly at Chuck. He blearily raised a hand and hit the alarm, turning it off. He rolled over, and the events of the last couple weeks hit him, clear in his mind. He groaned. He did NOT want to go to school.

"Wait," Chuck said out loud. "I'm not going to change my daily routine because of some chick." He wasn't going to hide in shame from Nate. If he didn't want to see the situation clearly, that was Nate's problem. Not his.

**Or, that's what he thought.**

Chuck got dressed and headed to his limo. When he arrived at school, he lifted himself out with pride. He walked down the halls, and the sounds of clapping, cheering, and wolf whistles met his ears. In confusion, he looked around. "Way to go, man." A random guy clapped him on the back.

"Blair, huh? Wooo!" A yell cut through the crowd, followed by wolf whistles. Chuck grinned despite himself. This was going to be just fine.

But then he noticed Nate giving him a death glare. He stopped smiling. Oh, boy.

Gossip Girl here. Seems like C's recent scandal left the boys cheering for more. B's predicament? Let's just say there wasn't exactly any cheering going on. Meanwhile, N was spotted blankly staring out the window. Missing a particular Queen B? But with the Queen position open, looks like a certain little J is growing up to be the opposite of little.

Xoxo, Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Hurts

I don't own any of this

**I don't own any of this.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming. Oh, and about Serena/Dan. Honestly, I only really care about B/N/C and kinda tune out when it comes to S/D, so if you want me to include them, you're gonna have to seriously tell my their plot at the moment. :D Oh, and about B/N? Patience—there WILL be some, but in later chapters. **

Nate had struggled through the day. He was already sick of hearing the cheers, the wolf whistles when he passed. He was sick of the stares and whispers.

When he got home and pushed the door open, anger surged through him. This was all because of her—Blair. Well, he didn't care about her anymore. With a groan, he collapsed onto the couch. His head ached.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gold-trimmed photograph. He lifted his head and saw him and Blair, her arms around his neck, and his hands on her thighs, lifting her into the air. He could practically hear the laughter. Striding over to it, he slammed down the frame and walked away, leaving it face down.

Blair didn't make it through the day. As soon as she had

passed through the doors, it seemed the entire school fell silent. She tried to keep her chin high as she walked down the halls to her locker, but it was nearing impossible. There were stares and whispers, as though Blair couldn't see them. But she could. Plain as day.

At lunch, she was relieved. Maybe she could slip away to the bathroom, or the stairs. Somewhere she could sit and eat in silence. But as she carried her lunch, weaving around the table, keeping her eyes fastened on the tray with determination, she wasn't paying attention to the ground.

Someone stuck their foot out. Before she could regain her balance, she tripped. The small portion of food splattered to the ground. Blushing furiously, which was unlike her, she looked up to the person. It was Addison Lijewski, her light green eyes sparkling. "Sorry," She sneered nastily, showing she was in no way sorry. "I thought you'd be able to hold on to something—even if not a boyfriend."

Blair opened her mouth to retort, but Jenny had come up behind Addison and set her food down. She had heard the comment. "Are you kidding me? She'd much rather have all the guys. Tell me," Jenny sneered, leaning into Blair. "How many are you at now? Four?" "Six? Twelve?" Addison chimed in.

She couldn't say anything. Blair couldn't believe Jenny—sweet, innocent, little Jenny, had said something like that. But this, this added on to everything else, was too much. Tears welled up in Blair's eyes, and she spun around on her heels and marched off.

Chuck liked attention—there was no doubt. He liked to brag about his conquests. But somehow, this was different. He was getting pretty pissed at the cheering whenever he passed.

In the last class of the day, he leaned back in his chair as he doodled in his notebook absentmindedly. At the end of the class, as the bell rang, he sprang back forward to get his things and get the hell out of there. But he froze when he saw what he had written.

**B.W.**

Quickly, Chuck tore out the monogrammed page and threw it out the window. It didn't mean anything.

**We believe you, Chuck. Or not.**

He grabbed his things and practically ran out of the room. Accidentally, he brushed by Nate. "Watch it," Nate nearly yelled. Chuck stared at him for a second. "Whatever, dude." He said, walking away.

**Gossip Girl here.**

**Looks like B's cracking up. She was spotted tearing up and tearing out of the lunchroom. N isn't doing much better. One of our attentive readers noticed a piece of C's monogrammed stationary flying back…B.W., anyone? Looks like things are about to get busy around here…**

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Knew

Sorry about the wait

Sorry about the wait. I was debating whether to continue writing this—figured I might as well.  Please review. Oh and let me say. To distinguish between character POV there will be the word CHANGE … because for some reason when I try to put '—' or '' or anything like that it doesn't show up.

Blair had sunk to a low. She was sitting on the lid of a grimy toilet, inside of Constance's girls bathroom. After Jenny's remark, she had come here, not thinking. Just as she was about to push the stalls door open, her phone beeped, indicating a new Gossip Girl post. Blair flipped her phone open and read ;

**Gossip Girl here.**

**Looks like B's cracking up. She was spotted tearing up and tearing out of the lunchroom. N isn't doing much better. One of our attentive readers noticed a piece of C's monogrammed stationary flying back…B.W., anyone? Looks like things are about to get busy around here…**

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

Blair stared at the screen with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Surely, this would not help her rise to popularity…but she was more interested about the sentences about Nate and Chuck.

Pushing the stall door open, she looked into the mirror hanging on the wall. Her eyes were red and puffy. This brought her back to her senses. She was Blair Waldorf, after all. She did not cry.

CHANGE

Chuck threw his phone against the streets brick wall in fury. He had been walking to his limo when Gossip Girl had been posted. What would Blair think?

Chuck shook his head. Why would he care what Blair thought? He was Chuck Bass, after all. He did not care.

CHANGE

The bathroom door flung open, and one of the very last people Blair wanted to see at the moment walked in. "Blair," Jenny said coolly, striding over to the mirror over the last sink. "Jenny," Blair said just as icily.

For a moment, Blair wondered why Jenny was alone. After all, wasn't she supposed to be popular? But just then Hazel and Addison walked in. Blair gave them both a once-over, wrinkling her nose for a moment.

"What, are we supposed to be embarrassed by that?" Addison sneered, seeing Blair's obvious disdain. Blair rolled her eyes, not sure of what to say to that. She decided to turn to Hazel.

"I suggest you start shopping for yourself, Hazel," Blair turned to the blonde. "Instead of ripping off my style. Oh, and Jenny?" Blair smiled an icy smile. "The same could go for you." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Jenny's gaze, which was directed at the floor. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom.

CHANGE

For the second time that day, Chuck almost ran into Nate. Nate glared at him for a moment before turning away. "When are you gonna get over this, man?" Chuck said to him.

"You ruined my relationship with Blair. And I thought I said to stay the hell away from me?" Nate snarled at him, getting worked up immediately. Any mention of Blair these days and he got mad.

"I didn't ruin anything. Blair wanted it to end, obviously, or she wouldn't have told you!" Chuck said, raising her voice.

Nate laughed at this, a cruel laugh. "You think BLAIR would have told me? Are you kidding? Perfect, my-life-is-a-fairy-tale Blair?"

Chucks mouth went dry. "You're lying," He said, although he knew he wasn't. Why would Nate lie about this?

Nate's eyes darkened. "What'd you think?" Chuck didn't reply, and instead turned and got in his limo, which had just arrived. If Blair hadn't told, who had? And what the HELL had he exactly said in the bar before? What did Blair think? Chuck had never remembered feeling like this before. Like he was about to throw up. Like he wanted to hit him self so being so stupid.

Of course Blair hadn't told. Blair never would have told! It was Blair, after all!

"Constance," Chuck said quickly to the limo driver.

CHANGE

Blair turned the corner of Constance and was immediately thrown into a kiss. "What the hell?!" Blair screeched, pulling back, trying to see who the hell it was. "Chuck?!" Blair yelled, not even bothering to keep her voice down. "What are you—"

"Blair," Chuck said, holding one finger up to silence her. Chuck grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner into a quiet hallway. "What do you think your doing?" Blair snarled, glancing around to make sure no one was around.

"Blair, I'm sorry," Chuck said, trying to lean in to kiss her. Blair pulled away. "What are you talking about?" Blair hissed, trying to keep her stomach calm. She hated Chuck. She despised him! But he was so close, and she could smell his cologne…

He leaned in again, and Blair hesitated for a split second. That second was enough, and their lips met. It was unlike anything she had felt before, full of passion and longing.

She pulled away again. "I thought you—I thought you said you didn't want me. I wasn't good enough. _Rode hard and put away wet." _Blair quoted. Chuck's brow furrowed, as if he was trying to remember. "That was before," He said simply.

"Before what?!" Blair asked. "Before I knew you didn't tell Nate." Chuck said, leaning forward a final time. Again, their lips met, but Blair didn't pull back this time. Chuck didn't think she was a whore, after all.

Her hands flew to his face as she began caressing it, and Chuck pushed her up against the brick wall. Each kiss was full of a passion Blair had never felt before.

A flash went off.

They separated immediately. Addison Lijewski was leaning against the brick wall, ten feet away from them, holding up her camera phone. "Smile for the camera," She said nastily.

Chuck lunged for her, but Addison was too quick. She leapt back and pressed a few quick buttons. "Don't worry!" She said coldly, a smile lingering on her lips. "I'm sure everyone—including Nate, B—will be able to see the picture soon enough."

Sure enough, both Blair and Chucks cell phones beeped at the same time. A new post from Gossip Girl.

--

**Let me just say that the line 'Before I knew you didn't tell Nate," was taken directly from gleechilds' fanfic 'Aftershock'. I loved that line and I hope she doesn't mind. ******** Read it here: ****/s/4025853/1/Aftershock**

**PS. I "heart" reviews. :P**


	4. Chapter 4: If Only

Addison didn't stick around I swear theres Blair/Chuck in this chapter. 

Addison didn't stick around. "Have fun," She sneered, giving them both a final icy smile before turning on her heel and strutting away.

Blairs' hand was gripping her phone tightly. She didn't want to open it, but did anyway. Sure enough, the front page was plastered with a huge picture of the two of them locked in a tight embrace, lips meeting, along with a caption.

**Looks like our former Queen B is keeping herself busy, huh?**

Blair felt the heat creeping up to her cheeks. But Blair almost never blushed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chuck slamming his phone shut and striding back and forth. "Oh, she's dead." Chuck snarled, running a hand through his hair in distress, which Blair had never seen him do before.

She averted her gaze to a fixed spot on the ground, her cheeks burning. After all, she knew he had a right to be mad. But he was THAT mad about being spotted with her? What the hell?

Without a word, Blair made her feet move and turned out of the dark corner. The once empty courtyard was now filled with people. Every single one of them seemed to be whispering and staring at her as she passed. Of course, they probably were.

"What?" She snapped, pushing a short brunette out of the way.

Blair didn't bother signaling for a taxi. Keeping her eyes fixed on the ground, she walked home, alone. The second she reached her bedroom, she burst into tears.

Why was it always her? Why was everyone always watching her?

She fixed her gaze into the white mirror hanging on a wall. Her reflection shined back at her. Her hair was ugly. Her teeth weren't white enough. Her cheeks were fat and her nose was too big.

Maybe that was why Nate and Chuck and Jenny and Hazel and the others didn't like her. She was ugly. That was it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door to the bathroom. Hesitantly, with one hand, Blair pushed open the door to reveal a shower, sink and toilet. Kneeling down on the rug, Blair stared into the water in the toilet. No one liked her. No one loved her.

And there was only one thing to make her feel better at this point.

CHANGE

Chuck made his way through the courtyard. People seemed to scatter, as if afraid of him. But laughing and whispering at the same time.

Once he arrived, he pushed open the door of his bedroom and sat on the bed. What would he do?

Blair. He needed to talk to Blair.

She didn't live too far away, so he didn't call for the limo. He strode down the sidewalks with his hands shoved in his pockets, ignoring everyone around him. When he reached her apartment, he noticed immediately that the front door was left open slightly. And then he remembered that Dorota had had a day off this week for a family emergency. Today must have been that day.

"Blair?" He called through the emptiness of the house. "Blair?" He called again, a slight note of urgency in his voice. Chuck was beginning to get a little bit worried.

Walking over to the doorway, he peered into the living room and kitchen. Empty. He walked over to the staircase and started running up it, his footsteps pounding. "Blair!" He yelled. "Is this some kind of sick joke—" He stopped when he heard the sound of sobbing. It was coming from Blairs' room.

Quickly, he reached her bedroom, but it was also empty. But the bathroom door was open. Chuck had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He pushed open the door carefully. Blair was curled up in the corner, eyes closed, tears streaming from her eyes. "Blair," He said softly.

CHANGE

He knew. He knew what had happened.

Chuck flushed the toilet and sat down next to Blair, gently taking her hand and lifting her chin up. He gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced in her life. "Chuck," She sobbed, lowering her head against his chest. "I don't—"

"It's okay," He murmured. "It's alright." "I just want it all to go away," Blair sobbed. "I'm going to get Serena." He said quietly. "Please don't go," Blair said to him, lifting her head and looking into his dark eyes. "I won't." Chuck said.

He slipped his arms around her and lifted her in a cradle. He carried her from the bathroom and set her on the bed, and then reached for the phone and called Serena's cell phone.

"Hello?" Serena answered. "Serena, it's Chuck." Chuck started to say. "Oh. Bye." Serena said. "Wait. I need you to come to Blairs apartment," He said quickly. "But—" Serena started to say, but he cut her off. "Just come," He said, and hung up.

Chuck sat down on the bed. "Blair, what—" He started to ask, but this time he was the one interrupted by Blair leaning toward him and kissing him, and then pulling away. "Chuck." She said quietly. "Do you think I'm a whore?" Chuck didn't respond for a moment, and then he kissed her again, very sweetly. Something Blair didn't know Chuck could do.

"Wait," She said, pulling away. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't kiss whores." He said.

**Alright, I'm sorry this chapter was shorter then I expected. I wanted to end it though before Serena came. Reviews before I post the next chapter. ******


	5. Chapter 5: Everytime We Touch

Serena Serena didn't like following Chucks orders, but he sounded urgent. And the call had come from Blair's house, which made her even more nervous. Pausing for a moment to wait for the light to change, she then crossed the street and began striding quickly down the sidewalk. Just then, her phone vibrated inside of her bag. She looked down to pull out her phone, just as she was turning the corner. Abruptly, she ran into someone. "Nate?" She hesitated, looking at him.

"Serena." Nate said, inclining his head in welcome. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Serena glanced down at her screen. Some stupid Gossip Girl thing. She'd look at it later. "Blair's." She said shortly, snapping her phone shut and dropping in into her purse.

Nate gave a short laugh. "Why are you hanging around with her?" Serena moved back a tiny bit in surprise. "What?" She asked in confusion. It was unusual for Nate to say something like that. Attempting to get him off subject, she asked, "Did you see the new Gossip Girl post?" "No, I stopped looking at that site." Nate said impatiently. "You know what Blair did to me, right?"

"Obviously," Serena snapped. "But I can't believe you, of all people, are still hung up on that. Listen, I have to—" "Whats that supposed to mean?" Nate cut her off, giving her a strange look. "Are you kidding me?" Serena was getting impatient. No matter HOW she was related to him now, she did not trust Chuck alone with Blair.

"Maybe you've forgotten what you did to Blair in eighth grade? When you were actually going out?" Nate rolled his eyes. "What, so Blair slept with Chuck for some twisted way of revenge?" "No, but think about it, Nate. You slept with ME when you and her were actually going out. Blair slept with Chuck after you two had broken up. You broke her heart, Nate. What did you expect, for her to wait for you to grow up forever?" With that, she brushed past him, heading straight to Blairs apartment.

CHANGE

Nate stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, before turning and walking in the opposite direction that Serena had went. He didn't want to admit it. He couldn't. But it was true.

Serena was right. He had always taken Blair for advantage, putting himself and his stupid priorities first. And they had been broken up.

His mind was made up. He would get Blair back. And what better day to do so then today?

CHANGE

Serena rushed into Blair's bedroom to find Blair in Chuck's arms, talking. "Blair?" Serena said, confused. "Serena," Blair said, glancing back at Chuck. "Its not –" "Mhm." Serena cut her off, raising one eyebrow. **"**What happened? What was so important?" Blair flushed. "Nothing," She murmured. "I'll tell you later."

Serena's phone vibrated again, and she held up a finger. "Hold on." She said, and flipped her phone open. Her eyes scanned the screen for a moment, and then she snapped it shut again and dropped it in her purse. "Hazels' a party tonight. Wanna come with me?" It was Blair's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I doubt I'm invited." "It says I can bring a date." Serena smiled. Blair laughed at the word 'date'. "Uh, no thanks. Bring Dan." Serena shrugged, smiling too. "Your call."

Chuck finally spoke up from the bed. "You could come with me, Blair." He mumbled this, averting his eyes. "Is this what I think it is?" Blair said in disbelief, dropping on the bed next to him. "Is Chuck Bass asking ME on a DATE?" Chuck shrugged, and then nodded sheepishly.

"Chuck," Serena said sweetly. "Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone." Chuck regained his cool and smirked. "Of course." She led him into the hallway and shut Blairs bedroom door shut so she couldn't see them. "Chuck," Serena hissed. "If you hurt Blair again, I will see it personally that you are ruined." Chuck smirked again. "What makes you so sure I'll hurt her?" "Chuck, I'm serious." "So am I." Chuck said, dropping his smirk for a moment. "I won't screw it up this time, Serena." With that, he turned and went back into Blairs room.

Serena's eyes followed him for a moment, and then she shrugged. "See you tonight, Blair!" She called, and then left.

CHANGE

"Chuck." Blair said quietly when he entered the room. "Are you serious? You want me to come with you?" "Of course," Chuck said looking into her dark eyes. "Look, Blair." He began, hesitating for a moment. "I'm sorry for everything that happens. I really want there to be an 'us'. I just need a second try." Blair paused for a moment. "So do I." She said quietly, and then looked up at him and gave him a short kiss, and then pulled away. "See you tonight, Chuck." She said, laughing and pulling away as he tried to kiss her again.

Chuck got up and paused in the doorway. "Just try to look hot, Waldorf." He sneered, before leaving. "Jerk!" Blair called after him, laughing.

CHANGE

As Chuck rode downstairs in the elevator, he thought about what had just happened. For once, he wouldn't screw this up. He loved Blair, after all. He could show her that they could work together. And tonight he could prove it.

Spotted: Chuck leaving our former Queen B's apartment looking rather happy…one could only guess what had happened. Meanwhile, Hazel's setting up for her party tonight—at The Cats Meow, the newest club in town. At the risk of sounding cliché, be there or be square!

Blair spun around, looking at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She was wearing short white shorts that went well with her long, tan legs, and a cute blue halter-top. Her shoes with strappy silver heels. On most, it would look slutty, but on her, it just looked hot.

At seven, Serena called her cell phone to tell her the limo was outside. They had decided that the four of them would just ride in Chuck's limo. She bounded down the stairs and called good-bye to Dorota, and then walked outside to the limo. When the limos door was opened by the driver, Serena squealed. "I love your outfit." And hugged her. "Hi S, Dan, Chuck."

Soon, as they drove along, Serena and Dan were involved in their own little conversation. Chucks hand was resting on Blair's thigh. "You certainly followed instructions well," Chuck smirked, referring to his earlier 'try to look hot' comment. "If you say so," Blair said, smiling to herself.

CHANGE

When Blair had shown up that evening, Chuck had been speechless by her incredible appearance, but he had managed to cover it up. When they entered the club, he and Dan hanging back and Serena and Blair giggling about something ahead of them, her appearance was even more noticeably. Her dark hair glistened in the club lights, and she seemed to shine even brighter then Serena. "Dan, Chuck," Serena called back. "We're going to go say hi to some people. We'll save you our first dance!" With that, the two of them plunged into the thickening crowd. To Chuck's dismay, he noticed several heads turning as the two of them walked past.

CHANGE

Blair and Serena spotted Hazel, Addison, Jenny, Kati, Iz, and Penelope in the center of the dance floor. "Nice party, Hazel." Blair sneered when she reached her. "Oh, Blair." Hazel said, taken aback for a moment but quickly regaining her cool. "I didn't realize you were invited." "I'm here with someone." Blair said coolly. "Just one?" Addison smirked. "Planning on leaving with more, though, right?" "No," Blair snapped. "Why, is that your plan?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Did you see Gossip Girl?" "Obviously." Blair said icily. She noticed Serena furrow her brow in confusion for a moment. "I'm here with Chuck, actually." "Great," Hazel smirked. "You two –the biggest whores around!" "I wouldn't be sure about that, Hazel." A cool voice said from behind Blair. She spun around to see Chuck. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How about we give you a drink or two and see who's the whore?"

"Whatever," Addison snapped, realizing with Blair and Chuck teamed up, they weren't going to win this at the moment. "Let's go." She spun on her heel and stalked away, the rest of the girls following.

Blair smirked up at Chuck. "Nice." He shrugged and smirked back. "I expect a favor back." Blair laughed again and leaned in as if about to kiss him and then whispered, "You wish." She smiled sweetly to show she wasn't all that serious and started to walk away. "First dance, Chuck!" She called back, and then walked away.

CHANGE

Nate peered through the crowd. He knew Blair was here, because he had heard her call "First dance," To someone, but loud music drowned out the next word. He paused for a moment to glance behind him, and then started to walk to the dance floor. But then he spotted someone just leaving the dance floor that made him stop. "Chuck." He said coolly. "Nathaniel." Chuck said, just as coolly. Just then, in the middle of that awkward moment, Serena bounded up behind Chuck. "Chuck, have you seen Blair--?" But she cut herself off.

"Oh. Hi, Nate." She said uncomfortably. Nate didn't respond, and continued staring at Chuck. Something had just clicked inside his head. "Why would Chuck be expected to know where Blair is?" He said slowly. Neither Chuck nor Serena answered. For one of the first times ever, Nate saw Chuck glance away uncomfortably. He didn't need any of them to say anything after that.

He pushed past them to find Dan sitting at a table. "Dan," He said curtly. "Who did Blair come with tonight?" Dan looked confused for a moment. "Um, Chuck? Why?" Nate turned away and ran a hand through his hair. He still needed to get Blair back. Even if he had to beat out his old best friend to get her. For the moment, however, Nate sighed and dropped into the chair beside Dan.

Serena came up beside them. "Nate." She said softly. Nate ignored her, the wheels turning in his head. She sighed and dropped into the chair on the other side of Dan.

CHANGE

The party was just getting started, the crowd getting bigger and the music getting louder. Finally, Blair had met back up with Chuck. When people saw the two of them together, they sort of backed off, leaving a small empty space where they stood.

The song that was currently playing was just coming to the end. "Next song." Blair smiled a real smile to him. In reply, Chuck smirked back and agreed, "Next song." He repeated.

When the next song started, Blair burst out laughing. "No way!" She said, laughing. "You said next song." Chuck sneered. For a moment, Blair stood there, and then she slowly said, "Alright." People were going to find out about them anyway. And this was a rather entertaining way to do so. Chuck had a look of disbelief across his face, and then he smirked.

I know that you've been waiting for me  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
102  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof

Serena almost stood up in disbelief when the song started and she saw Blair and Chuck standing by each other, talking. "No," She murmured to herself. Dan heard and followed her gaze. "Nate!" Dan said, trying to distract him. "Have you SEEN the stars tonight? We should go out and look at them!" Nate gave him a weird look and looked past him to Serena. He then followed her gaze.

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business  
Like a wedding interview  
But this is private

At this, Blair and Chuck moved foreward so that they were centimeters away, mouths a centimeter apart. It was all Chuck could do to not kiss her right there and then.

**  
Between you and I  
Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.**

People started moving back more when they saw how provactivly and suggesting Blair and Chuck were dancing. A few even pulled out their cell phones and help them up.

Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist

At this, Blair did just that, Chucks hands on her upper thighs, supporting her as they spun around.

**  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.**

Serena grabbed Nate's arm. "No, Nate." She said firmly. He looked murderous, like he had caught them in the act.

Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea

Blair raised her hands and ran them through Chuck's hair, raising her eyebrows at him. Chuck smirked at her.

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business  
Like a wedding interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

The surrounding crowd had grown. Almost everyone had their cameras or cell phones out now, recording. They wanted to be the first to send this into Gossip Girl.

**Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste **

Blair and Chuck were centimeters away again. Her dark eyes sparkled in delight, and Chuck couldn't control himself anymore. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise, Blair didn't pull away, but responded back. Nothing else exsisted in the world but the two of them. The song continued playing in the backround.

**Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body**

When Blair and Chuck kissed, Nate wrenched himself out of Serena's grip with a force he didn't know he had. He was feeling so angry, watching Chuck of all people dance like that with his ex-girlfriend. And when they kissed, undescribable rage came over him.

He pushed through the crowd, pushing cell-phone-holding observers out of the way. Nate tapped Chuck on the shoulder. Chuck broke the kiss and turned around, and Nate punched him the face before Chuck could react. He stumbled back.

**Alrighty. I hope you liked this chapter because it was long. ******** Oh and by the way, I keep getting messages from people who are like "How old are you?" I'm eleven. So you can stop sending me messages now. :P I 3 reviews!!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Think I Love Him

_"Its so hot how you punched Carter out. I've never seen you do anything like that." _

The words repeated themselves in Blair's head. When Nate had punched Chuck, she had remembered that night. Her head was empty of all rational though. For once, Blair Waldorf was left speechless.

CHANGE

"What the hell?" Chuck spat, tasting blood in his mouth. But Nate didn't say anything and swung another punch at Chuck. Chuck dodged out of the way, and without thinking, swung his fist out and made connection with Nates' jaw. Nate fell back, and then ran forward to throw another punch.

CHANGE

Blair stepped between the two of them. "Stop it!" She screeched as both Nate and Chuck stopped. She had gotten her voice back when she noticed the people staring. If there was one thing she disliked about parties, it was causing a scene.

"What the hell, Nate?" She hissed, lowering her voice. Nate was staring at Chuck was a look of deep loathing. "He—kissed—you," Nate spat venomously.

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Nate JEALOUS? No, he couldn't be. Nate didn't want anything to do with her. He had said it himself. Chuck glowered at Nate. "She came with me, Nate," Chuck hissed. "Not you."

_"Its so hot how you punched Carter out. I've never seen you do anything like that."_

She heard them again. Those words. Tears welling up in her eyes, Blair spun on her heel and practically ran out of the club.

CHANGE

Chuck stepped foreward to follow her, but Nate stopped him. "One thing, Chuck," Nate starts to say, smirking a smirk worthy of Chuck himself. "Its so hot how you punched Carter out." He said, intentionally reminding him of that night at the ball. He had remembered seeing Chuck by the stairs that night. He had remembered thinking that Chuck would be proud of him. But now he realized that Chuck probably would have been jealous as hell.

CHANGE

Chuck saw red. It took all of his strength not to punch Nate right there for bringing that up. But it was probably best that he went after Blair right away. "You'd be dead right now if I didn't have go after her," He hissed, unable to think of anything better to say.

"What is it, Chuck? Don't want to think about that fact? Like the fact about the way Blair told me how much a mistake you were?" Nate sneered. Chuck was getting angrier by the second. This was unlike Nate to talk like that to him. Or anyone, actually.

"Not really," Chuck scoffed. "Why don't we talk about Blair coming to me after your breakup? Guess what, Nate. Blair doesn't want you."

Chuck watched in satisfaction as Nates mind visibly raced, trying to think about what he had just said. "What are you talking about? What'd she tell you?" Nate said quickly. "Wouldn't you like to know. " Chuck smirked, and strode out of the club after Blair.

CHANGE

Nate spun around. "WHAT'D SHE SAY?" He yelled after Chuck, knowing he was making a fool of him self but he didn't care. What HAD Blair said to him? Had Blair even said anything to him, or was Chuck was trying to get a rise out of him?

CHANGE

Blair had sunk against the wall of the street. Usually, she would be very much against sitting against a dirty, New York street brick wall, but tonight, it didn't seem to matter.

She didn't know why she was so upset. But it seemed like that one memory had reduced her to tears. Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her, taking her hand and caressing it. "Blair," The familiar voice said softly.

When Blair looked up, it was one of those moments where Chuck wasn't the bad-boy, smirking, jeering jerk he could be sometimes. At times like these, he was sweet and like an angel to Blair, appearing whenever she needed him the most.

"Chuck," She sobbed, diving into his waiting arms. She didn't know why she felt this way. At his touch, electrical currents shot through her body. It was something that only happened when they were together. When she looked up at him again, her dark eyes wet, it was like an unspoken agreement was taking place between them.

His dark eyes connected with hers, silently telling her that he wouldn't ever hurt her again, wouldn't be anything short but perfect. Blair knew it was a lie, but she knew Chuck's imperfections were equal with hers.

Without words, she lifted her lips to meet his, connecting in a sweet, gentle kiss. Slowly, the kisses became more intense and filled with passion contributed from the both of them. Blair was expressing all of her recent emotions into every kiss.

CHANGE

Déjà vu was sweeping over Chuck as the two of them got up from the ground and into the limo. Chuck had called it.

Blair leaned into Chuck's arms silently. "Thanks for the ride home." She said, giving Chuck another sweep of déjà vu. As if on cue, she leaned in and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss but filled with passion, showing Blair's fiery side and her soft side all at once.

At that very moment, Chuck couldn't think of a single thing but kissing her. It was like that every time they kissed, like nothing existed in the world but the two of them. Slowly, the kisses were heating up, more passion into each one.

CHANGE

The limo stopped moving and Blair didn't care if her mother was home or not. She just wanted Chuck to be with her for every moment for the rest of her life. Breaking the fervent kisses, she pushed open the limo door and was pushed up against the building wall by Chuck, enjoying every second of it. It took her only a moment to realize where they were.

She turned her head to the side to speak, as Chuck instead kissed her neck. "What, you figured I'd be coming back to your suite?" She felt Chuck smirk. "Just a hunch," But she knew he had simply been too caught up to tell the limo driver where to go.

Blair lifted her hands to his hair, turning her head back to kiss him again. For a second, she broke the kiss to lean through the revolving doors, but Chuck didn't waist a second. She jumped up so that he was lifting her, hands on her upper thighs, kissing passionately as the doors turned. He carried her into the elevator and they continued deepening the kisses, although Blair could hardly believe it possible at this point.

Together, they burst through the door of his suite and fell back onto the bed. Blair caressed his face sweetly as he continued kissing her neck. She dropped her arms to his shirt as she began unbuttoning it.

**This chapter was shorter then I expected but oh well. I wanted to get this chapter out before tomorrow's episode. I promise next chapter will be much longer. ******


	7. Chapter 7: Who slept with who?

The

The next morning, Blair woke up next to Chuck Bass. She was no doubt surprised at first that he was still here, that he hadn't left her alone. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Chuck might have actually changed this time around – for good. Maybe old habits could die.

Almost immediately after Blair had woken up, Chuck had rolled over and woken up also, as if on cue. For a moment, the two of them were silent, until Chuck broke it by saying, "Well…" and smirking.

Blair rolled her eyes and then linked her dark eyes to Chucks darker ones. "Chuck." At once, all of last night's events had come rolling back to her, including the unspoken agreement she had felt. Chuck's smirk melted away, and Blair could see it in his eyes that he had felt the connection too.

"I meant it yesterday, Blair." Chuck said softly, taking her hand. "I won't screw it up this time," He said, repeating the words he had earlier said to Serena in the hallway. Blair gave a deep sigh, her eyes never leaving his face. "Chuck Bass, will you be my boyfriend?" She said, as if proposing a business deal. Chuck didn't hesitate. "Most certainly," He said regally, smirking again.

Blair leaned down, kissing him again. Chuck responded immediately, so eagerly that it made Blair giggle. She ran one hand through his dark, dark hair before leaning in, and kissing his neck several times. She then tilted her head up to meet his ear, and whispered, "Bye, Chuck,"

Chuck gave a moan of displeasure at her words, but Blair removed herself from his arms and slipped on her clothes from the night before, and slipped out the door.

CHANGE

"Blair," Nate called as she left the Palace. She jumped back in surprise. "Nate!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?" Nate watched as her cheeks flushed at being caught, early morning, wearing the same clothes as last night. It caused Nate intense unhappiness and jealousy at the no doubt fact she had spent the night at Chucks' suite.

"I came to apologize." She said, stepping foreward, reaching for Blairs hand, but she jumped back at the touch and seemed to compose herself. "You humiliated me in front of everyone," She snapped. Anger rose in Nate's chest, causing him to snap back, "If anyone was embarrassing you, it was Chuck, dancing like that." Blair flushed at his words.

"You're the one who punched him," Blair hissed through her teeth, clearly not eager to cause another scene. "I had to," Nate said quietly, dropping his gaze to the sidewalk. "You didn't have to do anything," Blair said, just as quietly, before turning on her heel and turning the corner.

CHANGE

Chuck has watched her leave, watched this interaction between her and Nate. When he reached out to grab her hand, he was glad to see her back away. But Nate had tried. And he had clearly tried to win her back. He threw on some clothes and went outside.

"Nate." He called loudly after his old friend, who was just now turning the corner. "What the hell was that?" Nate glared at him. "None of your business, I think." "Actually," Chuck smirked, "I think it kind of is." "Why's that?" Nate snapped back. "I think I have a right to know what my girlfriend talks about—or at least, what she talks about to you." He said silkily.

"Girlfriend." Nate said, his eyes burning into Chucks. "So Chuck Bass finally is on a leash." "Nathaniel, recall, if you will, a certain someone who was another certain someone's boyfriend for many years. Might I add, you practically ignored her for her best friend the whole time." Chuck said coldly.

"Yeah, I do recall. So you should know that soon enough, she comes running back to me." Nate said, just as coldly.

Chuck had had enough. With one hand, he pushed Nate up against the Palace wall. "You told me to stay away from you. Now its my turn." Chuck breathed, his eyes burning. "Stay the hell away from me, and Blair." He let Nate go, and stalked back inside of the Palace.

**Spotted: B leaving the Palace at early hours, only to be stopped by N. Whatever was spoken caused C to stalk out himself. What exactly is going on between B and C? What about B and N? I don't know, but Gossip Girl's sure to find out.**

Blair was studying in her room when someone kissed her neck. She hadn't heard anyone come in the room. She spun around in her chair to see Chuck standing there, smirking. "Holy shit, Chuck! I didn't hear you come in." She said, breathing heavily. "I know," Chuck said, his smirk growing wider. "I think it makes me a mystery, like batman." He said, kissing her neck again.

"No, I think it makes you like a creepy rapist." Blair said back, smirking also. "So what'd Nate want to talk about?" Chuck said, breaking their playful banter. Blair rolled her eyes. "He wanted to apologize." "Did you accept his apology?" Chuck asked, his eyes studying her carefully. "No," Blair said, pushing back her chair. "And will you get out? I have to go to some dinner with my mother tonight. Speaking of which, want to come with me? I'm supposed to bring a date." "Certainly." Chuck responded immediately.

"Now…" Blair said, grabbing his shoulders and leading him towards the door. "You have to go, I need to find my outfit for tonight and get changed." "So why can't I watch?" Chuck sneered. "Perv," Blair said, laughing, as she pushed open her closet doors and studied the contents.

She went into the walk-in closet, closing the doors behind her, and came out a few minutes later in a long, golden dress. "What do you think?" Blair said. "I think it'd look better on the floor." Chuck smirked, moving closer to her. "Please, Chuck. That's like the oldest line there is." Blair raised her eyebrows at him and went back into the closet, closing the door again.

This time, Chuck pushed open the closet door himself. "You really should get locks on those." He said, examining the doors. "Chuck!" Blair said, leaping back. "And I do. I just didn't lock them." "Is that a hint?" Chuck asked, a small grin playing on his lips as he finally looked up from the doors to her.

She was only in her underwear. Chuck took in a sharp intake of breath at the sight. Blair moved foreward, and whispered, "Just kiss me, Chuck Bass." At these words, Chuck moved foreward immediately; glad again to be let inside the confines of her mouth.

She pushed him back, out of the closet doors and up against the wall of her bedroom. Her fingers traced his jaw line before she reached and pulled his shirt up of his head. Her fingers moved down to trace his chest instead.

"Here? Now?" Chuck said in surprise, breaking the kiss. Blair was surprised, just like the time in the limo when he had asked permission. In response, Blair led him down to her bed, the sheets lying perfect and untouched. She moved up to she was sitting on top of him, her hair kept in place by her headband. She reached up and pulled off her headband, throwing it impatiently to the floor.

She leaned down and placed a line of kisses on his jaw, before he flipped them over so that she was lying beneath him. He kissed her, deeply, just as the door flew open.

Chuck hastily rolled off of Blair. "Serena?" Blair said in surprise. "Sis, have you ever heard of knocking?" Chuck said, a hint of disappointment in his tone. "Blair, can I talk to you, please? Alone." Serena said carefully, her eyes not leaving Chucks face, as if she were afraid he were going to try to jump Blair any second.

Blair flushed, pulling on random clothes that were lying on her floor. She went out into the hallway with Serena. "Blair," Serena said, her eyes studying Blair. "What happened last night? You rushed out of the club and I didn't see you again." Blair flushed again, deciding it was easier if she didn't lie. "I—I went with Chuck back to his suite." She murmured, dropping Serena's gaze to look at a spot on the floor.

"Blair, you know I want what's best for you, but—" Serena started to say, but Blair cut her off. "You just don't think Chucks best for me. I get it." She sighed. "Its real. I feel better with Chuck than I ever did with Nate. I can't explain it, but…it just is." Serena tilted Blair's head so that she was looking in her eyes again. "Blair. Listen to me." She said softly. "I believe you. Just—be careful, okay? I don't want you hurt again." Blair nodded, feeling like a little girl who was being given advice from her mother.

Serena and Blair hugged. "I'll see you tonight. I'm going to Eleanor's dinner with Dan." Blair smiled. "See you." Then she slipped back into her bedroom.

"So where were we?" Chuck said immediately, but Blair knew that the mood was broken. And she knew he knew it to. She gave him a Look, and he held up both hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. So when's the dinner tonight?" "Meet at Geranimon tonight at 6. Dress nice." She commanded, naming one of the fanciest restaurants in the UES. He nodded obediently.

"But look hot!" Blair called after him as he left, smirking.

CHANGE

That night, Blair ended up wearing an Eleanor original. It went down to the top of her knees and was a purple color. It showed off her curves but it was proper, too.

They had to leave early, so Eleanor could approve of the place setting. She had rented out the back of the restaurant just for this dinner. It wasn't a special occasion; they were just celebrating the few new items on her clothing line.

When Blair and Eleanor arrived at 5:15, they were the first ones there from their group. Blair sat in the corner, texting, while her mother checked the flower arrangements and things like that over and over again. At five thirty, Serena, Dan, Chuck and their parents arrived. Blair smiled at each of them in turn, even Dan. She noticed that Chuck couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

CHANGE

Chuck wanted to kiss her so bad, but knew the parents wouldn't probably feel too gladly towards this. So he settled with grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

CHANGE

Blair's stomach dropped in disappointment when a bunch of other people started arriving at 6. She thought it would have been a smaller meal, but there would now be more and more people there. Her eyes widened when the Archibald's arrived.

Chucks eyes followed her gaze as Nate entered the room, his hand in his pockets. He didn't have a date, Blair noticed. She also noticed the way Chuck's eyes darkened when he saw him.

When Nate spotted her, it made her cheeks flush and she wished she hadn't worn a dress this revealing. Like Chuck, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

CHANGE

Nate spotted Blair, and as his eyes scanned her outfit, he was turned on immediately. It was strange how even the sight of Blair could do that to him. His stomach flipped over and he saw red when he noticed Chucks hand gripping hers possessively.

CHANGE

Soon, everyone sat down. At the end of the table were the teenagers, while the parents sat at the other end. Blair was immensely disappointed with the seating. There was Kati and her date, then Is and her date, then Dan, and Serena, then Blair and Chuck, followed by some teens Blair didn't personally know. On the other side of the table, there were two couples, then Nate, who was sitting directly across from Dan, and then more teen couples.

The group talked among themselves, except Nate, who stared at the tablecloth. Chucks hand was rubbing Blairs thigh.

CHANGE

Nate watched out of the corner of his eyes at Chuck and Blair. With great jealousy and disgust, he noticed Chucks hand on her thigh. When Chuck whispered something in Blairs ear that made Blair raise her eyebrows and smirk, Nate pushed his chair back and stormed out of the room.

CHANGE

Chuck watched Nate leave with satisfaction. He had been deliberately trying to make him jealous, and it had obviously worked. He noticed Blair's eyes following him too. "What do you thinks wrong with Nate?" She said, trying and failing to keep the concern out of her voice. "Who cares?" Chuck said quietly, disappointed that she was actually concerned about him.

"Maybe I should go after him and see what's wrong." Blair murmured. "No!" Chuck said quickly, louder then he wanted. "It's Nate, Blair. Who cares?" He repeated. "But Chuck--" Blair said, her brow furrowing. "What if something's seriously wrong? What if he's sick?" She pushed back her chair and followed him.

Chuck leaned back in his seat, disappointed. This had not worked out the way he had hoped.

CHANGE

Nate was in a dark hallway, and when he saw someone approaching him, he didn't even recognize her at first. "Nate?" The voice said quietly. "Blair?" Nate said, looking up. It was Blair. But what was she doing here?

"Are you okay? I saw you leave, and I thought you were sick—or something." Blair said quietly. "Blair, I love you." Nate said, unable to hold it in any longer. And then he kissed her.

CHANGE

Chuck felt too nervous about Blair alone with Nate. So seconds after she left, he got up and followed her. It took him a minute to find them. They were in a dark hallway, but it was very clear what was going on. Chuck felt like he was about to throw up, and turned on his heel and left the restaurant.

CHANGE

"Nate, what are you doing?!" Blair, said, pulling have almost immediately and stepping back. "I'm with Chuck. You should know that." "But Blair—" "No. No, Nate. I love Chuck." She said, her eyes filling with tears. She turned and went back to the table. Chuck. Chuck was gone.

CHANGE

Chuck wandered the streets. How could Blair have done that to him? Wasn't it him she was with? This is what he got for dating a girl, he thought bitterly. This was what he got for loving--

No. He cut himself off. Had he really loved Blair Waldorf? His gaze blurred over for a second, and then went back to normal. It didn't matter what he felt anymore. It only mattered what Blair felt, and it was clear now. Had she been playing with him, toying with him this whole time?

"Well, well, well. What is Chuck Bass doing wandering the streets?" A sneering voice behind him asked. He turned around reluctantly. It was Addison Lijewski. Blairs enemy. Someone who could hurt Blair the most after what she had done to him. He kissed her.

CHANGE

Blair called his phone, but he didn't pick up. His suite, Blair said to herself. He must have gone back to his suite. She didn't know why he had left, but she was determined to find out.

Sure enough, when she reached the Palace, a light was on in his suite. She reached into her purse and pulled out the key he had given her. Only for emergencies, he had said. Well, it certainly seemed like an emergency now.

"Chuck?" She called when she went into his suite. It was strangely quiet, like the calm before a storm. Her eyes scanned the room. His bedroom door was open. She stepped across the room to his room, and gasped in pain, hurt, and anger at the sight that awakened her.

Chuck and Addison, in his bed. Asleep. Naked.

No mystery to what they had been doing.

Blair felt time seem to stop. Her stomach flipped over and she felt her eyes fill with tears. She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut, falling to the ground outside the door.

CHANGE

Nate had followed Blair. He needed to explain. When she went to the Palace, he knew she must have gone to his suite. He reached it to see Blair, crumpled against the wall, tears falling from her eyes. "Blair?" He said gently. "Whats wrong?" She looked up at him. "Chuck--" She choked out. "Addison—" At that moment, Addison strode out of the room, fixing her dress. She smirked at the scene in the hallway, and strode out of the building without a word.

Nate saw Blair choke back tears at the sight of her indifference. "Blair…" Nate said, knowing what had happened. Chuck would die later. He'd kill him, he would. Blair pushed him away, standing up and running out of the hallway. Into the night. Gone.

Nate pushed open the door to Chuck's suite. Anger was coming over him like he had never felt before. He'd kill him, he thought again. He really would.

CHANGE

Chuck was padding through the kitchen in a robe when Nate came in. "Nathaniel." He said calmly.

Nate shoved Chuck up against the wall, his tanned hands around his neck. "I should kill you," He whispered, with indescribable rage. "I really should," He was done talking. He was done with everything. The only thing on his mind was Chuck, and how much he wanted to hurt him.

"What are you talking about—" Chuck choked out. "I know what the hell you did to Blair, man. What the hell were you thinking," Nate spat out.

"BLAIR KISSED YOU!" Chuck finally yelled, losing control. "SHE STARTED THIS. SHE CHEATED, SO I CHEATED BACK." Nate laughed, making Chuck stop yelling in surprise. "That's your problem, Chuck. You never stick around to find out what really happened. I kissed Blair. BLAIR pulled away. BLAIR told ME that she loved you, and would stay faithful."

Chuck finally realized what had happened. He had really, finally screwed up this time. He was an idiot.

"Man—" Chuck choked out. Raising his hands up, he made contact with Nate's and managed to pull him off. He stumbled to the side. Nate lunged for him, but Chuck turned away and jumped the small table, leaving it set between them.

Nate had an ugly look on his face. It was unlike anything Chuck had ever seen before. Rage, hate, and disgust mixed into one. For a moment, they stared at each other, breathing deeply.

"It wasn't like you think—" Chuck tried to explain. Nate shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. "No," He said hoarsely. "No," He repeated. "You're a—a—" He stuttered, trying to find the right word.

"I didn't mean to sleep with Addison, dude, listen—I thought that Blair--" Chuck raised his voice, but his attempts were futile. He had assumed the worst and fought back. "Hell no." Nate said, his voice assuming a strange, calm tone. He was shaking with anger. "First Blair. I never could forgive you for that. But I could try to forget it. This—who knows where Blair is now. You screwed them both for play, wasn't it? You didn't care about either of them. You're a sick bastard." Nate dashed around the table, anger pulsing through him, as he raised his fists to punch Chuck, knock him out, anything.

"Wait," Chuck said, leaping back. "What do you mean? Where's Blair? Don't you know where she is?" Panic started to rise in him, a strange feeling creeping up on him.

"Why do you care?" Nate said, finally making connection with Chucks face. Chuck fell back, a black eye beginning to form already. "No, you idiot! She has bulimia—she could kill herself!" Chuck was telling him too much, but it was important at the moment for Nate to realize how important it was to find her immediately.

Nate paused, letting the words sink in. Then he spun around and ran out of the building. Chuck threw on some actual clothes before following him. While the two of them ran down the stairs, Chuck texted Serena, 'Find Blair. Missing.'

**K so this chapter is long. REVIEW PLEASEE if you liked it. ;D By the way, I'm not much of the fashion type, so please bare with my bad attempts to describe outfits. ******


	8. Chapter 8: Take A Bow, It's Over Now

A few short minutes later, Nate stumbled blindly into Serena and Dan, who were turning a corner

A few short minutes later, Nate stumbled blindly into Serena and Dan, who were turning a corner. Serena's eyes darted around him. "Where is she—where's Blair?" She demanded urgently. Nate didn't answer, as that moment Chuck Bass himself appeared behind Nate. "Ask him," He said jerkily, half-turning to face his old best-friend. "He's the reason she's missing."

Serena's eyes slowly traveled from Nate to Chuck. "What'd you do?"  
She whispered in a deadly tone. Nate had never seen Serena this worked up and pissed off and clearly—scared. Judging by Chuck's slightly surprised expression, he hadn't either.

"I hardly think it's relevant at the moment. I would think it'd be in everyone's best interest to find Blair." Chuck said coolly. Serena considered him for a split second, and then said, "Split up. Look in places where she would be. If you find her, text me immediately." With that, she pushed past both Nate and Chuck and started half-walking, half-running in that direction.

Dan, his hands in his pockets, silently turned and started in the other direction--the way he had came.

CHANGE

Chuck and Nate were left alone. "It wasn't my fault," Chuck uttered in an urgent tone. But he knew himself well enough; he knew it was his fault. He knew he had hurt Blair in basically the worst way—on purpose. Why? Why the hell did he do that?

Nate roughly pushed Chuck up against the wall, yet again. "Listen to me," He said quickly, "If you find Blair, text me where she is. Don't go the hell near her." He let go and walked away.

Chuck dejectedly shoved his hands in his own pockets before turning to walk in the final direction. Where would Blair be? But most of all…if they found her, would she ever talk to him again?

CHANGE

Dan didn't know where he was going. Where would he go if were Blair? Why was he here, of all people? He barely even knew Blair. Why would Serena expect him to know where to look for her? He sighed, and turned a corner.

Serena had flipped open her phone when the text came in from Chuck, and immediately pulled him out of the dinner. While walking, him struggling to keep up with Serena's fast pace, she explained to him what the text had said, and nothing more. He didn't know why Blair had left in the first place.

CHANGE

Serena gave up trying to text Blair. Either she didn't have her phone which was really unlikely, or her phone was turned off. She decided after the 17th text that it was turned off. This worried her more. Blair almost never turned her phone off. She liked to be connected to the world, her friends and Gossip Girl all the time.

She had already called Dorota, who had not seen Blair since she left earlier. She had also called Eleanor, who had sounded quite annoyed that Serena had interrupted her conversation with someone. Like Dorota, she had not seen her since she left the dinner. Unlike Dorota, she didn't sound the least bit concerned.

Quickening her pace, she began to head towards Tiffany's. When she reached it, the manager was just closing up. Blair was not inside. Defeated, Serena slid down against the street wall and put her head in her hands, thinking hard.

She felt awful. Here she was, Blair's best friend, and she couldn't even find her when Blair would need her most. Who knows what she could have done by now.

CHANGE

Blair Waldorf's dark eyes scanned the area ahead of them. "Aha," She said softly, her eyes brightening. Trailing behind her were young Serena and Nate, behind them Chuck. At the age of 6, they were scarcely allowed out on their own. But Chuck had convinced the other three to sneak out one morning. Blair didn't want to go very much, but she also didn't like the idea of HER Nate and Chuck alone with Serena.

Her eyes darted over to Nate, who was hanging on Serena's every word. She reached over and yanked him to her side, glaring at the blond. "Where are we going, anyway?" Nate said crossly.

Young Chuck nodded to the open area, just ahead of them. It was one of the only, largest spaces of just open grass little Blair had ever seen. Serena giggled in a high-pitched tone that made Blair wince. "It's so big!" She squealed, slipping off her flip-flops. She grabbed Nate's arm. "Let's go play!" She said eagerly. "No," Blair said, grabbing his other arm. "He's going to play with ME."

Serena pulled him out of her grip, leading him away. "No, he's playing with me today!" Blair scowled. Nate was clearly not trying to come back to her. She crossed her arms and turned, walking away from the scene.

She stepped through the grass, the green strands tickling her bare legs. Eventually, she reached a patch of bright yellow flowers. She didn't know what they were, but they were pretty. She sat down in the patch, her eyes traveling from flower to flower, and grinned.

Chords of laughter floated over from a short distance. She looked up from the flowers to see Serena laugh merrily with Nate. She scowled again, feeling her eyes fill with tears. Why was her Natie with Serena again?

A tear fell from her eye as she picked up one of the yellow flowers. Just then, a voice behind her said, "Hi, Blair."

Blair spun around from her spot on the ground, bringing her hands up to her face and wiping the tears away quickly. "Chuck," She said. "What are you doing here?" "I brought you here, remember?" He said, grinning. She stared up at him from the ground until he lowered himself to the ground.

He followed her gaze to Nate and Serena. "What's wrong?" He said, noticing her red eyes. Blair considered lying, but didn't. "Natie's ignoring me again for Serena!" She cried out, dropping the yellow flower as she crossed her arms angrily. "He's just mean," Chuck said. "It's because Serena's prettier then me, isn't it? Admit it!" She said angrily.

Chuck was silent for a moment, and then he said, choosing his words carefully, "You're more prettier then Serena could ever be. You're the most beautiful girl ever." Blair studied him for a moment, taking in his dark, dark eyes and dark hair, and then smiled sadly. "Thank you." She said primly and then hugged him.

"If your ever sad, you can come here. 'Cause, like, it should put you in a good mood again." Chuck explained, searching for the right words. "Yeah," Blair said, smiling. "But you can come with me, right?" "Right." Chuck said, grinning.

Then, suddenly, she had heard an angry voice behind her. "Blair?" She spun around, startled, to see Nate towering over the two of them. Then she ignored his angry tone and demanded, "Am I pretty, Natie?" "Yeah," Nate said, confused. "Prettier then Serena?" She demanded again. "Sure," He said. Blair heard the uncertainty in his voice, and she ignored the nagging feeling in her stomach.

So she ignored Chuck's burning gaze as she picked up one of the yellow flowers from the ground and handing it to Nate. "I got this for you!" She said sweetly. Nate half-grinned before pocketing the flower and taking her hand. Before walking away, he gave Chuck a fleeting glance.

CHANGE

Chuck had already checked every building he could think that was linked with Blair. He was just passing a street-flower shop, he ran into Nate. "I thought you were going in the other direction." Nate said coldly. "I did." Chuck said, just as coldly. "Well obviously, you didn't, if I'm standing right in front of you." Nate snapped. Chuck shook his head before wasting more time with a retort. "Whatever." He said, turning his head to find his eyes landing on a yellow daisy in the flower shop.

Something clicked in his brain. Nate's gaze followed his own, and when Chuck looked back at him, it was obvious that he was thinking of the same thing. Without a word, Nate spun around and hailed a cab.

There was no way Nate was going to get to Blair before Chuck was. If she was even where he thought she was. Quickly, he hailed a different cab and got in.

CHANGE

"Can you go any faster?" Nate said impatiently. "Please." He added when he saw the driver's annoyed glance back at him. Sighing, the driver pressed down on the gas, and the cab zoomed ahead.

CHANGE

"Can't you go faster?" Chuck snapped. The driver rolled his eyes. "Come on. I have somewhere to go, this is important." The driver slammed on the brakes. The constant complaining had apparently pushed him over the edge. A car slammed on the brakes behind them, almost causing an accident. "Il ne s'agit que d'un des messages cachés inséré dans mes histoires!" The driver snapped in French. Chuck didn't really know what that meant, but he assumed he was being kicked out of the cab.

He could not BELIEVE his luck. If Nate got there before him—he shook his head. He didn't even want to think about what would happen. Quickly, he hailed another cab. But it was a futile attempt. By the time he got into the cab, Nate would be almost there.

CHANGE

Nate restrained himself from yelling out in triumph when he reached the beginning of the open field; with Chuck nowhere in sight. From this point, he could make out a dark figure far out, but he couldn't be sure if it was a person, animal, or just a shadow. There was only one way to find out.

He set out across the grasses, the memory coming back to him clearly of the first and only time he had set foot in this field until today. He remembered the warm weather, the nagging feeling that they would definitely be in trouble when they returned to home, and the happy feeling he felt when he was with Serena.

Now, that last feeling felt stupid. How could he have just left Blair like that? It was true, what Serena had told him earlier—he had ALWAYS taken Blair for granted. Even back then.

Quickening his pace, he walked faster through the long grass. Finally, he reached the patch of yellow flowers. Sure enough, Blair was sitting in the middle of them, her back to him as she sat. Her dark hair was free of its headband, which lay abandoned next to her. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as her body was racked with sobs.

Uncertain of what to say, he decided to go with what he had said before. But this time, he said it in a much softer, more comforting tone. "Blair?" He murmured softly. Like last time, she spun around, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. It amazed him that even with her make-up smudged, she was beautiful.

He strode over to her and sat beside her. "You remembered--that day?" She choked out. He didn't bother telling her that Chuck had remembered first, that Chuck would be here if he hadn't ran into him. As Blair fell into his waiting arms, he realized that if he hadn't ran into Chuck, it would be Chuck here right now.

CHANGE

Blair was amazed that Nate had remembered. In fact, she had doubted anyone would remember--that's why she had came. She had remembered what Chuck had said--that had been all she could think about, Chuck.

"If your ever sad, you can come here. 'Cause, like, it should put you in a good mood again." She wanted to burst into tears again right there. Remembering the times when they were little, and so innocent, unknowing of the world they were stepping into.

Breaking her thoughts, Nate kissed her. She was taken by surprise like earlier tonight. But she didn't pull away. Instead, she responded back. She just needed someone to love her right now. To make her know that she was safe for the time being. That someone wanted her.

CHANGE

Chuck stopped dead as he neared the two figures. As he recognized the two figures.

It was something that only Blair Waldorf could make him feel. The feeling where it felt like his entire world was crumbling beneath him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was multiplied by hundreds as it dawned over him that it was completely his fault. He turned and left the field as fast as he could.

CHANGE

Blair pulled away when she realized the time. Nate looked at her with lust-filled eyes. "Lets go…" She paused. "To a club." She finished. She didn't know why she wanted. She knew that, judging by the time; most of her classmates would be there.

But for some reason, it seemed like the best thing to do.

CHANGE

Chuck lurked in the back of the club, a drink clutched in his hand. His eyes wandered over the club, looking for a way to relieve his pain. There was none.

Then, he could barely believe his eyes when he saw Blair and Nate step through the doors. The crowd was growing larger. There was no way out, nothing to do but to hope like hell she wouldn't see him.

She was wearing the same purple, slightly revealing dress, and her makeup was freshly done. The song that was playing came to a close as her eyes scanned the club and finally landed on him.

CHANGE

Blair could not believe her luck. At the sight of Chuck, her eyes seemed to water before she pulled herself together. Inside, she was crumbling, but she was not going to be driven out of the club by Bass. And she was not going to let her classmates see her fall.

She grabbed Nate's hand, half to steady herself and half to bring him to the dance floor. It was obvious he had not seen Chuck. "Let's dance."

Blair was going to have to empty all of her emotions from tonight into the porcelain bowl later, but she was going to get through this. She was going to cry all night once she got home. But what could she do now?

Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

As the song started, she groaned. Why did the worst songs always come on at times like these?

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Chuck slammed his glass down on the counter when the song started. "Another," He said bluntly, as he switched his gaze to Blair and Nate slow-dancing.

Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

People stared as Blair and Nate dancing closly. It was clearly very confusing for them. Hadn't Blair and Chuck been dating earlier today?

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

Blair realized at this point how much this song referred to a certain cheating, horny bastard. Although he had certainly never said he had loved her. Probably, she realized, because he never had.

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Nate couldn't believe the turn of events. How he had been watching Chuck and Blair dance only days before. "I love you," He whispered in Blair's ear. She didn't respond.

Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Out

Blair paused. "I love you too." She whispered, her insides twisting up.

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

Just as he responded, Nate lifted his head to glance behind her, and almost gasped as he saw Chuck Bass himself, watching them. All the nights previous anger came rushing back to him as the next song started. He broke his hands away from Blair and rushed over him.

No I'm not tryin to be rude,  
But hey pretty girl I'm feelin you  
The way you do the things you do  
Remind me of my Lexus coup  
Thats why im all up in yo grill  
Tryina get you to a hotel  
You must be a football coach  
The way you got me playin the field

"I think I still owed you a black eye," Nate hissed. "So unless you want it, I suggest you leave. Now." Chuck didn't respond for a moment, instead setting his glass down on the counter as the bartender immediately whisked it away.

So baby gimme that toot toot  
Lemme give you that beep beep  
Runnin her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin on 24's  
While they say on the radio...

Chuck calmly reached over and picked up the now-refilled drink. "Actually," He said, quickly smoothly considering the amount of scotches he had had already. "I think I owe you a black eye being such a dick around her all these years."

It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin that body  
got every man in here wishin  
Sippin on coke and rum  
I'm like so what I'm drunk  
It's the freakin weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun

Blair came up behind Nate. " Nate, why'd you—" Her gaze rose to Chuck, and immediately her stomach twisted again. "Oh." She said coldly.

Now it's like murder she wrote  
Once I get you out them clothes  
Privacy is on the door  
Still they can hear you screamin more  
Girl I'm feelin what you feelin  
No more hopin and wishin  
I'm bout to take my key and  
Stick it in the ignition

Chuck smirked, carefully controlling himself so that he wouldn't drop to her feet and beg her to take him back. "With Nate already, B? More of a whore then I thought." He slurred.

So baby gimme that toot toot  
Lemme give you that beep beep  
Runnin her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin on 24's  
While they say on the radio...

Nate was quick as he lunged for Chuck, but Blair was the one to pull him back this time. Her gaze was fixed on Chuck. "It's not your place to speak, Bass." She said icily.

This is the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin that body  
Got every man in here wishin  
Sippin on coke and rum  
I'm like so what i'm drunk  
It's the freakin weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun

"Never stopped me before." He said, just as cold. It was tearing him up to speak to Blair like this. He didn't know why he was. He changed his tactic. "Blair, don't try to act like you don't feel anything—" "It doesn't really matter what I felt, Bass." She snapped. "I think the problem was what you never felt in the first place." "Blair, I—" "Don't care." Blair turned and swiftly left the club, Nate giving him a final glare before trailing behind her.

"—love you." He finished, slumping back against the wall, closing his eyes.

**Okay so. I cannot wait for the episode tomorrow! Eeee! Anyway, review, please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: When Your Gone

OH

OH. MY. GOD. The writers of Gossip Girl are very, very mean people and should be spanked. :l Anyway. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out but my birthday is on the 28th and I've been planning a party and such. Plus like the last day of sixth-grade is on the 30th and the grading period ended like, last week, so I was studying for a bunch of tests.

Blair awoke the next morning feeling like a truck had run over her. Correction: the next afternoon. When she had woke up, it had been exactly 1:57. She remembered because the bright, red blinking letters of her alarm clock had been what had awakened her in the first place.

She flinched at her disheveled appearance in the mirror. Although she didn't remember doing so, she had changed into an old pair of pajamas. Her hair was all crumpled and tangled. Taking in her reflected appearance, she noticed how fat her legs looked.

_Addisons' legs never looked fat. _Blair thought sullenly to herself, heading to the bathroom.

CHANGE

Nate Archibald, however, woke much earlier with a smile on his face. Why wouldn't he be happy? He had, after all, won back Blair, the object of his affection.

After he had woken up completely, he called Blair several times. She never once answered her phone. He figured it must have still been turned off from the night before. So he went and had a quiet lunch by himself.

When he returned around 2, he figured he'd try Blair one more time before actually just heading over to her apartment. Much to his surprise, she picked up after several rings.

"Hello?" Her weak voice said.

"Blair! It's me, Nate." Although she would know that. Caller I.D.

"Oh." She said feebly.

"So…" He paused. "Want to, you know, go out today?"

There was a short pause. "Sure."

"I'll pick you up in twenty?"

"I guess."

Another awkward pause.

"Do you mind if Serena and Dan come too?" Blair said.

"Sure. I'll tell them where to go."

Pause.

"Well, I'll see you soon.

"Bye."

Was it just him, or did Blair sound less then happy to hear from him?

CHANGE

Chuck Bass sat alone in his apartment, clutching a scotch. It was actually strange for him to be drinking this early in the morning, but he did anyway. In fact, he hadn't really slept much that night. Instead, a certain brunette occupied his thoughts. Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? Why?! After all, he WAS Chuck Bass. But those words didn't have the same affect on him as they used to. He liked the words Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf more.

Why the hell did he have to sleep with Addison? He knew she meant nothing to him, after all. He really didn't want to admit it. His thoughts were all jumbled up. But he finally admitted it to himself. He, Chuck Bass, loved Blair Waldorf. He was in LOVE with someone. The thought was strange and foreign to him, but he knew it was true.

Maybe if he told Blair that. If he made her realize that he was confused when it had happened. That he thought she had cheated on him. And made her realize that she didn't love Nate. He knew she didn't.

CHANGE

Blair dragged herself out of the bathroom and decided she'd at least pretend to have a good time. If Nate ended up not liking her, she would just--well, she couldn't handle it if Nate broke up with her. So she slipped into red tights and a black skirt with a red shirt. She also put on a black headband with red polka dots and black heels.

When Nate arrived to pick her up, she smiled and stood to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled and led her towards his limo. They sat in silence for most of the ride, and then arrived at a small, empty park. He turned to her and smiled shyly. Serena and Dan were sitting on a bench, talking. Serena's eyes traveled over the top of Dan's head and landed on them. "Blair!" She called, a smile growing on her face. Blair noticed how great she looked. How great she always looked.

Blair's hand found it's way to Nate's and they laced their fingers together as they walked over to the two of them. Blair let go of Nate's hand quickly and hugged Serena. Nate and Dan stood awkwardly for a second before Serena said brightly, "So…how are you two this morning?" The four of them began to talk.

CHANGE

Chuck had been driving around for the last half-hour, looking through every store window, every park, everything. He had called Blair's, Nate's, Serena's, and none of them were to be found. He guessed that they were all out together. And wherever you found Serena, you found that Cabbage Patch kid, so he guessed all four of them were together. But where would the four of them go?

He settled with driving all over the Upper East Side. Finally, he saw Serena's unmistakable blond head, chatting animatedly to Dan, Nate, and…Blair. He noticed how pale she looked. How tired she looked, even from a distance. How did Nate not see these things? Even after he had TOLD him about Blair's bulimia?

"Stop here." He ordered the driver. The driver stopped and he opened the door and got out.

CHANGE

"And I—" Serena was saying. Blair listened intently, focusing on her so she wouldn't have to hold Nate's hand. "I—I was, um—" She cut off, her eyes looking behind Blair and widening. "I was—what was I saying?" She said distractedly. "S, what are you looking at—?" Blair started to turn around but Serena grabbed her arm and tugged her towards her. "No one, I mean nothing—" But Blair tugged herself out of her grip and followed Serena's gaze to Chuck Bass.

"Oh," She said dryly. Nate and Dan also turned towards him. Chuck started striding towards them. "Who does he think he is—" Nate spat angrily. Blair half-smiled before she could stop herself—because she could imagine Chuck's smooth voice saying, _I'm Chuck Bass. _But she quickly stopped when she remembered what he done to her.

Chuck reached them quickly. "Blair, I need to talk to you." He said directly, sounding much unlike himself. She noticed how tired he looked. How unsteadily he was walking. No matter what he had done, her first thought was to help him. But she quickly reminded herself, yet again, what he had done.

"Leave." Nate snapped at him. "Last time I checked, this was a public place." Chuck snapped back. "Blair, I seriously—" "Fine." She said before she could stop herself. A part of her wanted him to have a reason for what he did. "For a minute, that's it." She said unkindly. Nate glared at Chuck.

CHANGE

Nate watched as Blair walked away, Chuck about to trail after her. "Hey," Nate hissed, grabbing Chuck's arm and pulling him back. "Don't try anything funny." He said harshly. Chuck removed himself from his grip, not replying, and walking after Blair. Nate watched with hate pulsing through his veins.

CHANGE

Chuck reached Blair, who was standing behind a thick tree. "What do you want, Bass." She said quickly, glancing back to Serena. "Blair, I—" The words caught in his through. He could not believe himself at what he was about to say. "I love you." He said, blurting it out, and then staring at the ground. Blair was silent for a moment. Then—

"No, you don't." Her soft voice cut through his tangled thoughts. He looked up in surprise to see Blair's eyes filling with tears. "If you did, you never would have done that to me." "No. I only did because I thought—what was I supposed to think? I see you kissing Nate—what was I supposed to think?" He repeated, his mind working to convince her.

She was silent again for a moment, before whispering, "Come to my apartment tonight at 9. We need to talk." She choked out. Chuck could clearly see she was trying to hate him for what he had done. He was cheered slightly to see it wasn't working too well.

"Now go." She said, finally looking into his eyes for the first time. Then she turned away, walking back to Serena, Nate, and Dan. He sighed and stumbled back to his limo.

CHANGE

Blair dried her eyes quickly, before anyone could notice. Her thoughts were blurred and unfocused. He had said it. He had said he loved her. That was something, wasn't it? Nate's voice reached her ears, making her look up from the ground to his face. "Are you okay? He didn't touch you, did he?" He said urgently. Blair shook her head. Nate seemed content with this. The three of them continued talking.

They didn't seem to notice that Blair was strangely quiet, that she only talked when spoken directly to. Or that she stared into space half the time. For Blair, the afternoon flew by in a blur. Soon, they were all saying their goodbyes. Serena and Dan started to walk home.

"Well," Nate said.

"Well," Blair said quietly.

"D'you need a ride?" He asked.

"No, I'll walk." Blair said. She could think while she walked home.

"I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah."

Blair didn't know what to do next. So Nate leaned in and kissed her, a short kiss.

"Bye," She said, pulling back.

"Bye," Nate replied uncomfortably.

She turned and walked away, lost in her own thoughts.

CHANGE

When Chuck arrived home, he fell asleep. It was 3. He would sleep so he had a clear mind when he went to make things right. He had to make things right, this was his chance. He had to make sure he realized what she meant to him. If he didn't, she could fall into that empty love she had with Nate.

CHANGE

Blair paced back and forth across her carpet. She had dismissed Dorota from her duties for this one night. Her mother was away on business, as usual. She was left alone with her thoughts. She glanced at the clock again. 8:47.

Her stomach felt empty, which she felt slightly proud of herself for. With waking up so late, she hadn't eaten any breakfast. Dorota had tried to feed her lunch, but she insisted she'd eat later. And then she hadn't bothered to make herself any dinner.

_Maybe this was how Serena stayed so skinny. _Blair thought to herself. It was a mistake. Thinking of Serena made her think of Nate, thinking of Nate made her think of Chuck, thinking of Chuck made her think of Addison…

Blair fell back onto her couch, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she was over-come with emotion, something that she could not deal with when Chuck arrived. She needed to have a clear mind. A clear mind to deal with Chuck. Because of what he did. She couldn't get away from it. It was all she could think about.

Feeling dizzy, she got up and stumbled into her bathroom, keeling over the toilet. She retched up whatever was in her stomach at the time, which was almost anything. Then she leaned back against the wall, her head throbbing. And then her stomach convulsed. Blair threw herself forward, reaching the toiler just in time. Her throat ached and burned.

And then she realized something strange. She seemed to be throwing up—blood? That had never happened before. Blair felt dizzy as she tried to stand. Feebly, she tried to stand once more before falling to the tile floor, her head knocking hard against the cold tile. She was knocked out.

CHANGE

Chuck reached Blair's apartment at exactly 9:00. It was one of the first times he had ever been on time for something. But this was important. Very, VERY important. He rapped on the door three times, expected Blair or Dorota to come to the door immediately.

No answer.

He knocked again, wondering why Dorota wasn't coming. Usually Dorota would come immediately. Unless she had the night off. Chuck dug in his pocket for his extra key, which Blair had never remembered to take back. He shoved it in the lock, twisting it as a familiar sense of déjà vu came over him.

"Blair?" He said cautiously to the empty entrance hall. When she didn't respond, he bounded up the stairs, heading to her room, opening the door, seeing the familiar crack of light from the bathroom.

_Let this be a joke, let her be okay, please don't let her be in the bathroom. _Chuck thought wildly to himself as he ran across the room and jerked the door open. "Blair!" He said, his stomach turning at the sight meeting his eyes.

Blair was lying on the floor, blood surrounding her head, knocked out. "Shit, shit, shit," Chuck swore under his breath. Why was it always him? Why did he always find her like this? Was it—he swallowed painfully—his fault?

He dug into his pocket, bringing out his phone and dialing 911. "911, what is your emergency?" The calm voice rang in his ears. "The Plaza Hotel, there's a girl unconscious, she's bleeding, hurry," Chuck said, the words spilling out of his mouth in an unorderly mess.

Chuck leaned over and slid his arms under Blair, cradling her. "You'll be okay, Blair. You'll be okay." He said, more to himself then to the unconscious Blair.

The ambulance arrived quickly, the skilled workers taking her and laying her on a stretcher. They yelled orders to each other that Chuck didn't understand and then brought her down to the ambulance and set her in the back, piling in after her. "Family?" One of them snapped at Chuck quickly. "No, I—" "Then you'll have to wait to see her at the hospital." They said, closing the doors.

Chuck stood, helpless, in the middle of the street as they zoomed away. _What the hell just happened?_

_To Be Continued…_

Yeah this one was short. (: Reviews are loved 3 xD


	10. Chapter 11: The End

Chuck impatiently drummed his fingers This Chapter is rated 'M' for more language then usual. 

Chuck impatiently drummed his fingers against the hard, cold surface of the waiting table next to him. He was sitting uncomfortably in the plastic chair, and he had been there for nearly forty-five minutes now. All he knew was that Blair had been rushed to the Emergency room.

Just then, Serena, Dan, and –Chuck narrowed his eyes—Nate entered the waiting room. He had only texted Serena, and didn't know why she had brought the others, but didn't feel like asking. He watched as Serena's eyes frantically scanned the nearly empty room and landed on him, and then she rushed over to him. "Where is she? What happened?" She said very quickly, her eyes flashing a look of worry and, was it, anger?

"She's in the ER. She must have slipped and fell in her bathroom and was bleeding and unconscious," Chuck lied, although he knew what really happened. From the look in Serena's eyes, it looked like she did too. Then he glanced over to Nate, whose eyes were flickering angrily. "Why were you in her house again?" He spat. "She invited me." Chuck replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow. That was true, after all.

"If you—" Nate started angrily, but Serena cut him off fiercely. "Will you two shut up for once?" She snapped, looking more at Chuck then Nate. Chuck knew Serena was probably blaming him for this right now, which is why he obeyed her command and turned away from his old best friend.

One by one, Nate, Dan, and Serena slumped into hard, plastic chairs. Chuck noticed with satisfaction that Nates' fists were still clenched and he was scowling.

Half an hour passed very quickly. It was 10:13, as Chuck discovered when he glanced at the clock. His head sunk into his hands. Why was it taking them so long to look at her? Was this good or bad? Just as he began to get really worried, a white-jacketed doctor strode out of two white double doors. He checked the clipboard he was holding and then looked up, calling, "Blair Waldorf can see a visitor."

Serena, Nate, and Chuck all stood up immediately and approached him, Dan trailing behind. The doctor raised an eyebrow and held out a hand. "ONE visitor at a time." The three of them glanced at each other. "I'm her boyfriend," Nate said quickly. "Not for long," Chuck murmured, smirking, and causing Nate to glare up at him. "I'm her sister," Serena lied quickly, knowing this would gain her first entry. Chuck swore at himself for not thinking of playing the family card first.

The doctor looked at her for a moment, probably wondering why the girls didn't look anything alike, and then shrugged and stepped aside to let her pass. Then he turned and followed her, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Not for long?" Nate snarled, turning to Chuck. "Whats that supposed to mean?" "What do you think?" Chuck snapped. He didn't want to play these stupid games with Nate anymore. He just wanted to know if Blair was okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so fucked up?" Nate hissed at him. "Ask Blair." Chuck snapped back. Nate immediately lunged for Chuck, but Chuck turned out of the way. "D'you want to get kicked out?" Chuck hissed, realizing that Dan was watching the two of them with raised eyebrows. "What?" Chuck hissed at him also. Dan shrugged and turned away, and then Chuck sat down in his old seat. Glaring at him, Nate positioned himself in a chair as far away from Chuck as possible.

Twenty long, tense minutes later, Serena finally emerged from the double doors. Her eyes were red-rimmed and it was obvious she had been crying. Nate stood up. "No," She commanded in a tone that he had to listen to. "Chuck has to go." She whispered. Nate looked outraged at the thought, but Chuck stood up immediately stood up before she changed her mind. "Wait," She said, holding a hand up and stopping him in his chance. She brought her mouth near his ear and hissed menacingly, "If you ever, _ever _hurt Blair again, I will see to it personally that you need a wheelchair and a machine to talk." She let go. Chuck merely nodded and found his way to Blair's room.

Blair was wrapped in white blankets with a thick white bandage wrapped around her head. An IV was hooked to her arm and had many complicated-looking machines around her. Her eyes were closed peacefully, but they fluttered open when she heard the door shut softly behind Chuck.

"Bass," She said weakly, raising her hand and beaconing him closer. He hesitantly drew closer to her, hovering over her. "What did you want?" She finally said after a pause. "I—" The words caught in his throat. Once he said this, there was no going back. But it was worth it. SHE was worth it. "—love you. I love you. I love you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf." Once he had said it once, it slipped out of his mouth like butter.

Blair didn't respond immediately, instead, she closed her eyes and breathed steadily. The silence was deafening Chuck. "You hurt me." She finally said. "I know," Chuck said unsteadily, his head hurting.

"More then once." She breathed. "I know. I'm sorry, Blair. I love you." He repeated. Another pause.

"You're an idiot." She said flatly. "I know," Chuck sighed.

"Damn it, Chuck." She said, her eyes opening and then closing again. "What, Blair? Whats wrong?" He said urgently, not feeling at all like him self. But that was okay. All the pauses were killing him.

"I'm in love with an idiot."

Chucks eyes flew to Blairs face; she was smiling very faintly now. Her big eyes opened and connected with his.

"I love you, Chuck Bass."

"I love you too, Blair Waldorf."

Her eyes closed yet again. Chuck could tell this was straining her, and she needed to sleep. "Sleep, Blair. I'll be here." He said, clutching the bedside. "You better," She said weakly. "I will. I'll always be here, I'll always protect you." She didn't know it, but these were the most truthful, powerful words ever to come from his mouth.

And a faint whisper came from Blair's mouth before she fell asleep.

"Yes. Like batman."

**THE END.**

**So it finally comes to an end. Its been a good ride, friends. :P. Anyway—now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment and tell me what you thought!! It depends on YOUR COMMENTS if I ever write another Gossip Girl fanfic. :D**

**  
Also, if you like the series Twilight, check out my new story, 'Never Again'.**

**Farewell!**


End file.
